Just In Case
by Asuka Mayu
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] [Levi x Petra implied] Levi is supposed to form a squad of his own, and for all he cares he should just go for Erwin's recommendation. But a certain brunette, female soldier catches his attention, instead; with her swift skill of 3DMG and unnecessary concern for him. (It's my first story for SnK and I've always sucked in summary, so - give it a try, maybe?)


**Hello! This is the first time I'm writing for SnK and I only watched the anime so I'm kinda nervous here hehe But the idea struck me so bad that I have to write and post this no matter what so I hope it's ok - oh well, please read it!**

**Just In Case**

"You ask for me?" Levi struts into the office in the urgent matter of walking that he sports when it comes about work. His face remains as expressionless as ever; it has been a bet among the other members of Scouting Legion if anyone ever sees the Lance Corporal smile. So far no one has been successful; though there are one or two who had tried to make stories about it but cracked up upon pressure during the interrogation to confirm the truth. The matter about the bet is supposed to be a secret from the higher ups but the fact doesn't necessarily agree to that.

The 13th Commander of Scouting Legion, Erwin Smith looks up from whatever paperwork he is reading right then. He smiles for a second at the 1.6-metre man in front of him before reaching for an A4 envelope on the table and handing it to Levi. Levi takes it; if he has any interest on the content, he is not showing it. He kind off knows what is inside – the last member of the squad that he led had fallen in the last expedition and since he has been made a squad leader and second-in-command to Erwin for almost a year already, the envelope should contain the list of top members of the legion that he has to handpick for his new squad. It is a mainly due to formality – he isn't been thought of having a power that matches an entire brigade for nothing.

"The top four are my recommendations," says Erwin amicably, seeing that Levi is less than interested.

Levi looks at him pointedly. He respects Erwin as the commander but their history is long way back so he isn't the most formal around Erwin at all. "It'd be easier if you just pick them for me. I have no requirement whatsoever; as long as they can work together."

Erwin shakes his head. He knows Levi doesn't work well in team, and to have him acquainted with new people requires some time. But Erwin also happens to know that the other reason for Levi to be less than eager to assemble a new squad that he has actually get familiar with his former squad, which, unfortunately, two of the members got devoured by an Abnormal Titan two expeditions previously, another incapacitated beyond heal the following expedition and the last one killed on action during the last one.

"It's _your_ squad – you should be the one choosing them; those you can work with," he says decidedly.

Levi huffs. He opens the envelope indifferently and pulls out the first form filled with details of the member. _**Erd Gin **_– a glance at the details, Levi wonders for a while if he should just pick the four members Erwin has recommended without having to go through all 20 candidates. Perhaps the thought shows on his face, somehow, that Erwin immediately pick it up.

"Choose carefully this time around," says the blonde with a firmness of a leader, a tone he rarely uses on Levi. "They'll all participate in the next expedition; you can evaluate them then. I'll expect your answer after the return."

"Given that we return, that's it," replies Levi offhandedly.

Both of them know it isn't a mere witty remark; not at all.

* * *

Nevertheless, the next expedition is a relatively short one, and relatively less risky. They just have to survey the radius 10 km from the outer region of Wall Maria; to make sure the intensity of the Titans' activity near the human population. As usual, there aren't that many Titans – of course, there are some Abnormals surprising them every now and then.

But after all, five casualties is considered very low, _relatively_.

Levi follows through Erwin's order to evaluate the candidates thoroughly. He has gone through all the details of all twenty candidates the day before the expedition and decides that he should just focus on the four that Erwin recommends if they do well enough during the mission. It is a simple mission, indeed that it might not show their full potential during real panic but Levi priorities lighter missions as well as main mission of conquering the land; exceptional soldiers are always in their top forms no matter in what level of missions. So far, he has decided on Erd Gin – the silent, straightforward veteran that has a very strong sense of duty; always the first to move and the last to rest. The second one on the recommendation is Auro Bossard, a bit arrogant for Levi's taste to be honest but he supposes he could deal with it – the decision strongly based on Auro's skill of two Titans consecutively in one encounter that he has witnessed yesterday. Next on list he has also agreed on – Gunter Shulz who has just barked at the fresh graduates for fooling around; there should be at least someone stern in the team to keep them in order when Levi is not around.

He is about to recall the name of the fourth member when a red smoke appears, spiralling above the heads of those 5 metres in front. Soon enough, an Abnormal runs in that grossly awkward motion towards them. The members move into their combat position as Levi puts on his guard – he is alone without any squad, after all. Two more of 14-metre Titans catch up to the Abnormal, which Levi deems handful enough for the others to handle so he charges for the leading Abnormal, aiming to instantly annihilate the threat. He spots a tree just on the right angle and immediately aims for it with his 3D Maneuver Gear.

Much to his surprise, the tree is slightly chapped that his gear wouldn't grip through – the fact he discovers at a split second on the midair and so, he finds himself losing the momentum at the worst position; just in the grabbing radius of the Titan he is aiming for. He swirls around to find another spot to aim for, and as he zooms past the Titan for the tree on the other side, a bush of orange hair clouds his sight for a moment, flying past him in a blink of eyes.

Levi watches as splashes of blood splutter on the ground as the nape of the Titan is cut cleanly. The soldier who has just done the deed lands on the branch next to him. It is a young woman, just about _his _height, probably in her late teens or early twenties; her hair actually brown up close.

"Are you okay, sir?" Concern fills the brown orbs of her eyes before they dart to the upcoming danger.

"Petra!"

Levi is just about to answer when a shout comes from the direction of the soldiers, opposing to the two advancing Titans. He finds that it is Auro, looking angrily towards the female soldier as he zooms to the tree upfront, aiming for the Titans.

"You don't have to worry about _Captain Levi_, you idiot!" he continues to yell as he tightens his grips on the blades.

The soldier called Petra let go of the dulled blades and equips herself with a new pair before catching up with Auro after one last look at Levi.

"I _am _sorry!" Levi hears her yell back. "I thought he was in trouble!"

Well, he _was _in trouble.

* * *

"I've chosen my picks." Levi put the four forms on Erwin's table on top of the envelope he was given before.

Erwin picks up the forms. He flicks past Erd Gin's details with an approving nod, and smiles at Auro Bossard's and Gunter Shulz's. He stops for a while, though, at the last one.

"_Petra Ral_?" he asks, almost unsure of himself, his eyes questioning as he looks at the Lance Corporal.

Levi is indifferent. "She _is_ among the candidates."

"She is very skilful; exceptionally excellent in assists," Erwin agrees, thinking about the said female soldier. He has witness the said skill numerous times himself. "I would have recommended her to you but I thought you wouldn't want a female on your team."

"As long as it's not Hanji, I'm fine with females," corrects Levi firmly even though his lack of interaction with any other female but another squad leader, Hanji Zoe speaks better of himself.

Erwin shrugs as he puts down the forms before smiling, uncharacteristically amused. "Fine, then. Just don't go complaining on me later that she is an annoying mother hen."

Levi rolls his eyes. "You would think that if I can take down any Titan that comes on my way, I'd be able to handle a mother hen."

And perhaps, he wouldn't mind _this _mother hen. Perhaps, he wouldn't mind someone to worry about him every now and then. And perhaps, _perhaps, _he wouldn't mind having someone to assist him – just in case he misses the Titan.

Just in case.

**I hope that's okay, somehow. It's one a.m. and my beta a.k.a roommate is sleeping soundly already (she got two quizzes tomorrow and classes from 8-6 in the evening, bless her) and I want to post this no matter what so I'm sorry for any mistakes because yea, this is completely un-beta-ed. I'll come back to edit it someday but if anyone would send me a beta-ed product it would be nice (no, I'm kidding). Anyway, this is short and kinda simple but as this is my first SnK story, some feedbacks, as in reviews, would be nice =)**

**- Asuka Mayu**


End file.
